


It's All in Your Head

by Turtle_An_Unlikely_Lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is just pretty chill, Sam is angry, dean is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_An_Unlikely_Lover/pseuds/Turtle_An_Unlikely_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Cas are in a mental hospital. Sam as angry as hell, Dean is scared of everything and Cas just wants to chase bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean

I pushed my medicine cart down the dimly lit hall, one of the wheels squeaking. I stopped when I got to room 304, Dean Smith. He's been here since he was four. He went into a catatonic state after his house caught on fire and his parents and six month year old baby brother died inside. He ran out of the house when his father told him to run and his dad tried to get his brother, but as soon as he stepped outside the house exploded, the heat reaching the gas lines. He came out of his catatonic state six years ago and ever since he's been babbling about demons, ghosts and angels. Apparently they're dicks. Sighing, since I know what I'm going to see, I unlock his door and push my cart inside. Dean's squatted in the corner, muttering something about the Darkness. I close the door behind me and relock it, for safety measures. I sit down next to Dean and put my hand on his knee.  
"What's going on, Dean? It's midnight, you should be in bed." He looked up at me with those piercing green eyes, filled with sadness and fear.  
"I had a nightmare. I don't want to go back to sleep, I can't! I refuse to! I know what I'll see and I don't want to!" He shouted, then buried his head in his arms and started rocking back and forth.  
"What was it about? You can tell me." He shook his head and continued rocking. He started rubbing his left shoulder, the one that has the funny scar on it that kinda looks like a handprint. I sighed and squeezed his knee gently.  
"It wasn't real, Dean. It was just a dream. You never went to Hell. You never saved the world from the Apocolypse and you never became a demon. You don't know an angel named Castiel and you don't have a brother. He died, remember?" He stopped rocking and lifted his head up, eyes filled with tears.  
"Then why do I have nightmares? Why do I see myself torturing souls in Hell? Slicing into them, carving, hacking, poking, prodding-" he groaned, clutching his head. I crawled over next to him and started rubbing his back.  
"I'll take your nightmares away for tonight. I knew you'd be awake so I brought the cart down." I patted his back one last time then got up, muscles groaning from sitting on a hard, cold floor. I walked over to the cart and found the cup of pills with the label, "Smith, Dean". I picked them up and turned around, sticking my hand out, offering it to him to helo him up. He hesitantly put his hand in mine, which engulfed it. I pulled him to his feet and guided him to his messed up bed and sat him down. I handed him his cup and some water. He stared at his pills for a while them dumped them in his mouth, downing some water. He laid back down and I took the water from him, placing it on the bedside table. I pulled his blankets up then started to walk away when he grabbed my hand.  
"P-please stay? At least until I fall asleep?" I glanced at my watch, grimacing at the lack of time I have. I sighed then smiled at him. I sat down next to him. His buried his head in my hip and I began stroking his head, hoping to lure him to sleep faster. Soon, snores filled the room.


	2. Sam

I was walking down the isolation hallway, two orderlies behind me. I clutched the water and the cup of pills in my hand, nervously glancing down the hall. I stopped at 23I. I took a deep breath then pulled the latch and stepped inside, the orderlies right behind me. The giant, moose like man strapped down on the bed turned his head to glare at me, hate in his eyes. He started thrashing again, his mouth held shut by a mask due to him biting an orderly, cause him to get thirteen stitches in his hand.  
"Hi, Sam. How are we today?" I asked politely. He stopped thrashing and glared at me. He glanced down at his mask then back at me and raised an eye brow. I gestured for the orderlies to take it off. One stood behind Sam's head and held it down with a hand on his forehead while the other unlatched it, pulling it off. The orderly holding his head let go and walked to the door to wait. Sam flexed his jaw for a while then huffed.  
"Is it really necessary? It hurts my jaw," he spat. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Was it necessary for you to bite the orderly?" Sam sneered at me.  
"He was going to pin me to this God-dammed bed! I want OFF! I want to be able to take a piss instead of using a catheter!" I shook my head.  
"I'm sorry, Sam. You're too violent. You're unstable. Now, should I set up the IV drip or can you take these without trying to bite me?" He glared at me, muscles bulging against the restraints. Eventually, he sighed in defeat.  
"I can take the fucking pills." I raised my eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes and said mockingly, "without attacking you." I nodded. I walked over to his side and lifted his head. I brought the cup to his mouth, sitting the lip of the cup on his bottom teeth. I dumped the pills in and brought the straw in the cup to his mouth. After draining half of it, he sat his head back, contented. Suddenly, he jerked forward, snapping his teeth at me.  
"My brother is gonna break me out! I saved the world and this is how I'm repaid?!" He hollered. I jumped away from him and he started thrashing, pulling against his restraints. The buckles groaned under the force of Sam's weight. The orderlies pinned his shoulders back and one of them grabbed his head, pinning it backward. They secured his face mask and he continued thrashing, making a muffled yell.  
"Sam. You never saved the world, and you don't have a brother. Your brother and father died in a car crash years ago and your mother died in a fire." I said, then turned on my heel and walked out.


	3. Cas

I get to go to Cas's room today. Everyone loves Cas. He's so funny and sweet and so anti violence. If someone so much as raised their voice he'll try to hide under his bed or a table. I pushed open room 367 door and saw Cas sitting cross-legged on his bed, eyes closed, the origami bees tinkling above him. I quietly shut his door, not wanting to disturb him.  
"Hello Miss. How are you today?" He asked, without opening his eyes. Smiling, I said, "how did you know it was me? Your eyes are closed." Smiling softly, he answered,  
"Because you smell like lavender and coffee. I know everyone's scents, just like I know you just came from Sam Wesson's room. He has a musky scent. And before that you came from Dean Smith's room. He smells like a leather jacket and ashes." Shocked, I stammered,  
"Y-yeah. I did. How do you know how Sam smells like? You've never met him." He opened his eyes, laying those wide, blue eyes on me. "Because when you first attended him you came to me right after. You were upset and I asked you who you tended to. You told me and I gave you a hug. His scent was all over you. If I remember correctly, he tried to grab you?" I nodded.  
"Wow. Well, enough of him, what did you do today?" He grinned and looked over to his craft table, which was covered with small, paper objects. More than likely bees.  
"I made more origami bees today. Oh! And outside in the garden I followed a honeybee! It was gathering pollen from the petunias by the fence." I smiled.  
"Sounds like you had a good day." He nodded. The smiled slipped off his face and started looking at the door nervously.  
"Do I have to take medicine today? It dampens my Grace, or mojo, as the Winchesters like to call it." He said. I sighed sadly. I thought he was getting better. This was the first time in six weeks he's mentioned being an 'angel'. "Cas, honey, you aren't an angel. You don't have angel powers, or mojo, or whatever. I'm sorry. Though you're sweet enough to be an angel." He smiled at me. "I don't have to prove myself to you. As long as the Winchesters believe in me, I have all I need.


End file.
